Penghapus
by SCitra
Summary: "Aku mau kau terus menjadi orang yang selalu menendang kursiku untuk menunjukkan wajah polosmu saat kau meminjam penghapusku. Aku yang akan selalu menyediakan penghapus untukmu"-Jihoon. It's Soonhoon! HoZi! Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon. Hoshi x Woozi. Seventeen Fanfic.
**Judul : Penghapus**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Kwon Soonyoung**

 **\- Lee Jihoon**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, School Life**

 **Length :**

 **Oneshot**

* * *

Jihoon mencibir kesal. Entah berapa kali bagian belakang kursinya ditendang Soonyoung. Setiap ada celah atau guru tidak melihat, Sonnyoung selalu menendang kaki kursinya atau mendorong kecil sandaran kursinya.

DRAK

Lagi. Kursi Jihoon sedikit berderit. Namja mungil itu akhirnya menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati muka milik Soonyoung yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Pinjam penghapus lagi ya?"

Jihoon diam. Lagi-lagi penghapus. Tapi ia tidak mau ribut. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau ribut saat pelajaran Choi Songsaengnim? Guru killer itu bisa-bisa menyuruh Jihoon membersihkan toilet atau ruang ganti.

Jihoon menoleh ke depan lagi, membuka kotak pensilnya yang berwarna biru dan mengambil penghapus. Ia menyerahkan penghapusnya ke belakang yang dibalas ucapan terima kasih dan senyuman bodoh Soonyoung.

Kenapa setiap hari Soonyoung senang sekali meminjam penghapusnya? Pada akhirnya penghapusnya selalu berakhir di meja Soonyoung sampai jam pelajaran terakhir. Untung jika masih utuh, biasanya tangan usil Soonyoung akan menggerus penghapusnya menjadi serpihan atau memotong-motong dengan penggaris hingga menyisakan sepotong kecil ukuran ujung jari Jihoon.

"Nanti kukembalikan kok tenang saja"

Jihoon hanya menggumam. Tak yakin akan dikembalikan tentu saja.

Bukan masalah Jihoon pelit atau bagaimana. Ayolah, Itu hanya penghapus. Jihoon bisa membelinya berlusin-lusin sekali beli untuk persediaan. Untuk apa harus marah ke Soonyoung?

Karena Jihoon tidak mau semakin termakan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Jihoon sudah lama menyukai Soonyoung, sahabat barunya di tingkat dua. Mungkin bisa dibilang Love at the First Sight?

Jihoon hanya seorang anak cupu di sekolahnya. Ia memang baru pindah sejak awal ajaran kelas satu. Jadi tidak satupun yang ia kenal disini. Dan Jihoon terlalu tertutup untuk membuat teman baru. Akhirnya sepanjang satu tahun di tingkat satu ia menjadi korban bully baik di kelas maupun di sekolah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Soonyoung yang merupakan ketua klub dance dan pemain basket itu. Ia sudah tenar dari kelas satu, bersama gerombolannya. Mingyu, Seungcheol, dan Vernon. Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengan pangeran sekolah? Kaya, tampan, baik. Drama memang. Jihoon saja baru bertemu yang seperti ini dalam kehidupan asli. Ia hanya lihat itu di drama.

Untungnya keempat pangeran sekolah itu bukan seseorang yang menerapkan bullying. Walaupun secara mental semua orang sedikit terintimidasi ketika mereka berempat berjalan di koridor atau makan di kantin.

Well, setidaknya mereka tidak main fisik kan? Tidak seperti anak-anak kelasnya yang membully Jihoon di kelas satu.

Jika keadaan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sangat berbanding terbalik itu. Mengapa bisa Jihoon dan Soonyoung menjadi sahabat sekarang? Bagaimana Jihoon bisa menyukai Soonyoung? Simpan itu untuk nanti saja.

KRING

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, para murid segera memasukkan peralatan mereka dan berhamburan keluar kelas. Kelas Jihoon sudah lumayan sepi. Hanya tinggal Jihoon yang masih menyalin tulisan Choi Songsaengnim di papan dan beberapa siswa yang membereskan buku mereka.

Sebuah tendangan di kaki kursinya membuat Jihoon menghentikan acara menulisnya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa lagi, Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Mau mengembalikan penghapusmu"

"Mana?"

Soonyoung menyerahkan penghapus berwarna putih yang tinggal seujung kecil itu ke Jihoon. Namja mungil ini memandang datar penghapusnya. Sudah biasa.

"Mian. Aku keasikan melamunkan formasi dance sambil menggerus penghapusmu"

Jihoon hanya menggumam kecil. Ia menaruh penghapusnya yang sudah tidak mungkin digunakan itu di kotak pensil.

Saat tengah melanjutkan menulisnya, Jihoon merasakan sebuah usapan halus di puncak kepalanya. Dari belakang tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kwon Soonyoung.

"Nanti kubelikan yang baru" ucapnya masih mengelus surai Jihoon lembut.

BLUSH

Ya Jihoon merona. Untung saja posisi duduknya berada di depan Soonyoung membuatnya tidak harus sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Suasana kelas sudah sepi hanya tinggal Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Namja imut itu meregangkan tangannya. Catatannya sudah selesai dan sekarang saatnya pulang. Besok hari Sabtu, dan mungkin dia akan bersantai di rumah seharian.

"Jihoon-ah"

"Hm"

"Bisa minta tolong tidak?"

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Minta tolong apa?"

Soonyoung mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kertas hasil ulangan. Ia menyerahkan itu pada Jihoon.

"Apa ini?"

Soonyoung terdiam. Jihoon melihat hasil kertas ulangan sastra Korea Soonyoung yang terdapat huruf E besar berwarna merah disana.

"Lalu. Kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Tadi aku dipanggil ke ruangan Han Songsaengnim. Dia menyerahkan itu karena minggu lalu aku tidak masuk saat pembagian. Dan aku dimarahi, Jihoon-ah"

Soonyoung membuat ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja. Nilaimu E"

"Jangan diperjelas deh"

"Pikiranmu hanya tentang dance sih"

"Tapi aku memang berbakat kau tahu?"

"Lalu ini bagaimana?"

Soonyoung mendesah lesu, "Han saem bilang jika ulangan selanjutnya aku dapat jelek lagi. Aku bisa tidak naik ke kelas tiga"

Jihoon mulai tahu arah pembicaraan Soonyoung.

"Jadi maksudmu kau memintaku membantu di pelajaran ini? Mengajarimu begitu?"

Soonyoung kembali tersenyum, "Yes. Jihoonie. Mau ya? Jebal. Nanti tiap selesai kursus denganmu kutraktir makan deh. Atau kau mau aku membelikan selusin penghapus? Atau kau mau buku catatan baru?"

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Soonyoung kembali mengelus surai lembut Jihoon. Namja itu segera menghadapkan badannya kedepan saat merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia pura-pura sibuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jihoon. Dalam hati ia berpikir, bagaimana orang-orang membullynya sepanjang tahun ajaran pertama. Tega sekali mereka membully makhluk imut seperti ini.

"Jadi kapan mulai belajar?" tanya Jihoon masih membelakangi Soonyoung.

"Besok saja bagaimana? Besok sabtu klub danceku kuberi satu hari libur karena beberapa hari lalu kami berhasil menjuarai kompetisi"

"Okay. Kita belajar di rumahmu ya"

"Eh tidak. Kita belajar di rumahmu, Jihoonie"

Jihoon membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya! Kenapa di rumahku?!"

"Soalnya besok tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Ayah dan ibuku ke Cina untuk persiapan sepupuku menikah. Kakakku besok mau ke Jeju, mengurusi resor kami. Jadi aku sendirian"

"Kan ada maidmu"

"Malas. Kalau di rumahmu aku bisa bersantai dan ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Di rumahmu saja ya?"

"Rumahku tidak semewah rumahmu. Kau tahu?"

"Memangnya kita mau membuat pesta? Kita mau belajar Jihoon"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia sudah selesai dengan semuanya. Namja itu menyampirkan tas ranselnya di bahu dan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menghadap ke Sooyoung yang masih duduk dan menumpukan tangannya sebagai sandaran kepala.

"Baiklah besok kutunggu di rumahku jam 10 pagi. Bagaimana?"

Soonyoung beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menghampiri Jihoon dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"Baiklah. Jihoonie sayang"

Jihoon dengan cepat berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Mencoba berjalan setenang mungkin dan keluar dari kelasnya. Jihoon segera turun ke lantai dasar, menghiraukan teriakan melengking Soonyoung yang berkata sampai jumpa besok. Jihoon berhenti ketika ia sudah mencapai gerbang sekolah. Langkahnya ia pelankan menuju halte bis. Tapi sepertinya jantungnya masih terpacu mengingat peristiwa tadi.

Jihoon tahu, sahabatnya itu bodoh dan flirty. Tapi ia tahu, ia lebih bodoh karena menyukai pesona Kwon Soonyoung.

"Ugh. Lee Jihoon pabo" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Penghapus**

.

.

.

* * *

Jihoon menguap lebar. Ia mematikan alarmnya dan bergegas mandi. Kamar mandi Jihoon berada di luar, jadi ia membawa pakaian gantinya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit di kamar mandi Jihoon keluar dengan pakaian santai. Training panjang berwarna hitam dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu.

Aroma makanan buatan ibunya sudah menguar ke indra penciuman Jihoon. Dilihatnya sosok ibunya yang tengah berkutat dengan segala macam makanan.

"Pagi, eomma"

"Jihonnie sudah bangun, eoh? Duduklah. Sarapanmu sudah siap"

Jihoon duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Dilihatnya tempat biasa ayahnya duduk kosong.

"Eomma. Dimana appa?"

"Appamu sudah pergi pagi-pagi buta. Dia harus survei ke lapangan hari ini"

Jihoon mulai mencomot pancake dihadapannya. Ia mengoleskan selai cokelat dan mulai memotong – motong kecil makanannya.

"Hari sabtu begini survei lapangan?"

Ibu Jihoon melepaskan apronnya dan menggantungnya. Dia menghampiri Jihoon membawakan mug berisi jus apel dan menaruhnya di depan putranya.

"Ya harusnya kemarin ia survei. Tapi karena ada suatu hal diundur hari ini"

Jihoon hanya mangut-mangut sambil terus melahap pancakenya.

"Nanti Soonyoung datang jam berapa?"

Oh ya. Jihoon hampir lupa. Soonyoung hari ini akan datang untuk belajar memperbaiki nilainya. Semalam Jihoon sudah bilang ke ibunya bahwa Soonyoung datang. Tapi ia belum bilang jam berapa.

"Jam 10 eomma." Jihoon menoleh ke arah jam dinding di sudut ruang makannya. Jarum pendek menunjukkan angka delapan. Sekitar dua jam lagi Soonyoung datang.

"Oh begitu. Sepertinya eomma tidak bisa menemani kalian sampai selesai. Eomma ada arisan pukul sebelas. Tidak apa jika kau sendirian dengan Soonyoung?"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk pelan dan terus menghabiskan pancakenya. Ia meraih jus apel dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Eomma sudah membuat kimchi jjigae untuk makan siang kalian nanti di kulkas. Nanti kau panaskan sendiri ya"

"Ne, eomma"

Jihoon menghabiskan makanan dan jus apelnya. Ia menaruh alat makannya di wastafel dan beranjak ke kamarnya lagi. Menyiapkan beberapa buku sebelum Soonyoung datang. Setelah menaruh buku-bukunya di meja. Jihoon kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, ia bergelung di balik selimut. Ini masih musim gugur dan udara di luar cukup dingin untuk membuatmu malas beraktifitas.

Entah apa yang membuatnya mengantuk, perlahan Jihoon kembali memejamkan mata dan mengunjungi _dreamland_ nya di waktu pagi.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Penghapus**

.

.

.

* * *

Soonyoung memarkirkan mobilnya di depan minimarket terdekat. Tadi malam Jihoon sudah mengirimnya pesan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di minimarket saja dan berjalan ke rumah Jihoon. Lokasi rumah Jihoon tidak memiliki jalan besar untuk parkir seenaknya. Jalan di depan rumahnya hanya muat maksimal dua mobil.

Ayah Jihoon sendiri jarang naik mobil ke kantor kecuali jika sekalian mengantar Jihoon ke sekolah. Jadi mobilnya terparkir di garasi.

Lagipula Jihoon malas membuat keributan tetangga jika tiba-tiba muncul pemuda menggunakan porsche 911 turbo silver metalik parkir di depan rumahnya. Ugh, bisa-bisa ia akan menjadi incaran wartawan—read:ibu-ibu kompleks—dan menanyainya macam-macam.

Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya. Ia mengikuti maps di handphonenya mencari alamat Jihoon. Ia sampai di rumah sederhana bercat putih dengan pagar sebatas dada Soonyoung. Rumah mungil yang kelihatan rapi. Oh ya perlu diketahui, bahwa ini pertama kalinya Soonyoung ke rumah Jihoon. Kalau Jihoon sendiri sudah beberapa kali ke rumah Soonyoung. Dengan paksaan atau lebih tepatnya tarikan tangan Soonyoung yang menyuruhnya masuk ke mobilnya dan berakhirlah Jihoon di rumah Soonyoung hanya untuk bermain Playstation.

Soonyoung memencet bel di depan pagar beberapa kali, beberapa saat kemudian muncul ibu Jihoon yang membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arah pagar.

"Ini pasti Soonyoung ya? Teman Jihoon."

"Ne, Ahjumma. Soonyoung imnida. Aku sudah janjian dengan Jihoon untuk belajar di rumahnya"

"Iya, Jihoon sudah bilang pada ahjumma. Mari masuk"

Ibu Jihoon membuka pintu pagar dan mempersilahkan Soonyoung masuk. Mereka masuk ke rumah itu. Sepanjang hidup Soonyoung, ia tidak pernah masuk ke rumah sederhana seperti ini. Ruang tamu Jihoon bahkan tidak lebih besar dari garasinya. Ya maaf Soonyoung bukan sombong tapi memang kenyataan.

"Sebentar, ahjumma panggil Jihoon dulu di kamarnya"

"Ah ne ahjumma"

Ibu Jihoon meninggalkan Soonyoung di ruang tamu. Namja itu melihat beberapa pigura di dinding yang memperlihatkan foto keluarga. Jihoon itu anak tunggal jadi semua foto itu kebanyakan bersi foto Jihoon mulai dari bayi hingga sekarang.

Soonyoung tersenyum ketika melihat salah satu foto di meja. Foto seorang anak laki-laki yang memeluk boneka berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Kyeopta...:

Tanpa sadar, Soonyoung mengambil pigura itu dan mengusapnya.

"Nak Soonyoung"

Soonyoung menoleh, ibu Jihoon berdiri di sana. Soonyoung kembali menaruh pigura itu di meja.

"Jihoon tertidur di kamarnya. Ahjumma sudah membangunkannya, tadi ia sudah duduk di kasur. Tapi melihat kelakuan anak itu mungkin ia kembali tidur. Soonyoung bisa langsung ke kamarnya saja. Ahjumma akan menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan"

"Ah ne Ahjumma. Maaf merepotkan"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Tidak pernah ada teman Jihoon yang kemari jadi Ahjumma sangat senang Soonyoung sekarang kesini. Kamarnya di lantai atas"

Soonyoung membungkukkan badannya, ia mengambil tasnya dan naik ke lantai atas. Ia melihat pintu berwarna putih dengan huruf-huruf tempel membentuk kata "JIHOON"

Soonyoung mengetuk pintunya pelan,

"Jihoonnie, kau didalam?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Soonyoung mencoba memutar kenop pintu, tidak dikunci.

"Jihoonie, aku masuk ya"

Soonyoung membuka pintu itu. Kamar mungil itu hanya berisi ranjang, sebuah lemari, rak buku, dan meja belajar juga kursi kecil.

Mata Soonyoung tertuju pada sosok mungil di balik selimut. Soonyoung tersenyum jahil, ia menutup pintu pelan dan berjingkat jingkat menuju ranjang Jihoon. Dilihatnya kepala Jihoon menyembul dari balik selimut. Bahkan wajah tertidurnya kelihatan sangat imut.

Tanpa sadar Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi tembem Jihoon.

"Kyeopta..."

Soonyoung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jihoon dan mengecupnya pelan. Dilihatnya Jihoon yang masih terdiam tak terganggu. Kembali Soonyoung mengecup bibirnya, kali ini lebih lama.

Tapi tetap Jihoon tidak bergeming.

Soonyoung meraih ponsel di sakunya, ia memotret beberapa kali wajah Jihoon yang tengah tertidur sebelum akhirnya mengguncangkan bahu Jihoon untuk membangunkannya.

"Jihoon-ah. Aku sudah sampai"

"Eungh~"

Tidak. Tidak bisa! Soonyoung tidak bisa menerima segala keimutan ini bisa-bisa ia mimisan mendadak disini. Jangan sampai Jihoon tahu jika Soonyoung menyukainya.

Iya Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon. Sejak secara tidak sengaja menubruk namja itu hingga terjengkal ketika hendak melihat pengumuman kelas baru di tingkat dua. Lagipula siapa yang tidak suka Jihoon? Namja mungil dengan segala keimutannya. Kenapa orang-orang membullynya, Soonyoung masih ingin tahu sampai sekarang.

"Ji-jihoon-ah. Sebaiknya kau bangun sekarang"

Jihoon merubah posisi tidurnya. Ia sekarang meringkuk, selimut itu ia jadikan alas dan merangkul kainnya erat.

"Nanti, Soonyoung-ah."

Ugh, Soonyoung bisa diabetes. Ini terlalu manis. Namja sipit itu menaiki kasur Jihoon dan tiba-tiba menggendong tubuh kecil Jihoon yang membuat namja mungil itu berteriak.

"Woaaaaa... turunkan aku Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Akhirnya bangun juga"

Soonyoung menurunkan Jihoon pelan di lantai. Namja mungil itu merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. Juga menata rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau masih tidur sih? Aku kan sudah—AWW! Kenapa memukulku?!"

Soonyoung mengelus dahinya yang menjadi sasaran telapak tangan Jihoon.

"Salah sendiri membuatku kaget. Dan asal kau tahu aku sudah bangun dari tadi pagi. Tapi aku ketiduran, puas?"

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas. Ia duduk di lantai dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Sedangkan Jihoon keluar kamar dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Ketukan pintu terdengar saat Soonyoung mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya. Namja itu beranjak dan membukakan pintu. Ibu Jihoon datang membawa nampan berisi dua buah gelas jus dan setoples kue kering.

Ibu Jihoon menaruh makanan itu di meja belajar Jihoon, "Nak Soonyoung. Maaf ahjumma tidak bisa menemani sampai kalian beruda selesai belajar. Ahjumma ada arisan setelah ini"

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Ne, tidak apa-apa ahjumma. Maaf sudah merepotkan"

"Dimana Jihoon?"

"Sedang ke kamar mandi"

"Oh baiklah. Ahjumma pergi dulu ya. Selamat belajar"

Ibu Jihoon menutup pintu. Soonyoung meraih gelasnya dan meneguk separuh minumannya. Salahkan Jihoon yang menyuruhnya berjalan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di minimarket. Beberapa saat Jihoon masuk ke kamar dan duduk di hadapan Soonyoung.

"Tadi, eommamu kesini mengantar makanan. Lalu ia pergi karena ada arisan" ucap Soonyoung mencomot kue kering di toples

"Iya, dia sudah bilang waktu itu"

Jihoon mengambil bukunya yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan di meja belajar. Ia menaruh buku-buku itu di hadapan Soonyoung.

"Jadi, mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

* * *

.

.

.

 **Penghapus**

.

.

.

* * *

"Hoaammmm"

Soonyoung menguap. Berkutat dengan buku-buku sastra Korea setebal ensiklopedia selama berjam-jam membuat tubuhnya pegal juga. Jangan lupakan cacing di perutnya yang mulai nge dance minta diisi.

"Jihoon-ah. Aku lapar. "

Jihoon menoleh ke arah jam kecil di meja belajarnya. Ini memang sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Ya waktu berlalu sangat cepat kurasa" ucap Jihoon mulai membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Apalagi dengan orang yang kau suka"

"Eh?" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung. Sedangkan namja dancer itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kasar. Jihoon tidak salah dengar kan? Boleh ia berharap sekarang?

"Maksudku, kau kan sahabatku jadi tidak membosankan belajar bersama orang orang yang kusuka. Aku juga sering lupa waktu jika bersama Seungcheol-hyung"

Duh Soonyoung bodoh! Tidak melihatkah dia raut kecewa di wajah Jihoon. Namja itu terus memberesakan bukunya dan menaruhnya kembali ke meja. Jihoon beranjak dan keluar kamar, sedangkan Soonyoung mengikutinya. Mereka berdua menuju dapur.

"Kau mau masak Jihoonie?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa masak. Tapi ibuku sudah menyiapkan Kimchi jjigae. Aku tinggal memanaskannya"

Soonyoung hanya membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf O dan mengiyakan pernyataan Jihoon. Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon yang tengah menyiapkan makanan dari kulkas.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak. Kau kembali saja ke kamar. Nanti kupanggil jika sudah selesai"

Soonyoung menyadari bahwa Jihoon tidak menatapnya, sebenarnya sudah biasa jika Jihoon bersikap dingin, tapi ini berbeda. Jihoon hanya fokus pada makanannya, berusaha fokus tepatnya. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit saat Soonyoung hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Tapi memang dia sahabatnya bukan? Apa yang dia harapkan? Kenapa juga Jihoon harus kecewa dengan pernyataan Soonyoung?

Saat ingin menyalakan kompor, ia merasakan sebuah lengan di pinggangnya. Kaget, Jihoon melepaskannya dan mendorong tubuh Soonyoung menjauh. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya memandang Jihoon datar.

Terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Erm, aku tunggu diatas saja deh"

Dan Soonyoung pergi menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih di dapur dan berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantungnya.

Soonyoung sampai di kamar Jihoon dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Matanya menerawang ruangan kecil itu. Pada dasarnya, Soonyoung itu tidak mau diam. Ia terlalu banyak tenaga. Jadi ia berjalan berputar-putar di kamar Jihoon hanya untuk melihat hal-hal yang sama.

Kamar Jihoon sangat sederhana. Dengan nuansa putih yang dominan dan benda-benda lainnya. Ide iseng muncul di otak Soonyoung.

"Jihoon kan dingin sekali. Jangan-jangan dia punya rahasia. Atau mungkin menyimpan majalah dewasa disini?"

Soonyoung mulai iseng mengintip ke bawah tempat tidur Jihoon. Tidak ada apa-apa hanya beberapa kotak sepatu. Ia mencoba membuka lemari pakaian Jihoon. Tidak apa-apa juga hanya pakaian yang digantung dan dilipat rapi.

Soonyoung menghampiri meja belajar Jihoon. Simple, hanya ada lampu, alarm, beberapa buku, dan alat tulis. Eh apa ini? Sebuah kotak kecil.

Kotak itu seukuran kotak cincin terbuat dari kardus. Seperti kotak hadiah. Soonyoung iseng membuka tutupnya.

"Apa ini?"

Benda kecil mulai dari warna putih, biru, hingga kuning. Benda itu berbentuk tidak beraturan dengan ukuran kecil. Hampir seukuran ujung jarinya, lebih kecil malah. Soonyoung mengambil salah satunya, sepertinya ia familiar dengan benda ini.

"Ini penghapus?"

Seketika ingatannya kembali. Ini penghapus yang selalu Soonyoung pinjam dan selalu kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kecil dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Soonyoung kira Jihoon akan membuangnya. Lagipula untuk apa ia mengumpulkan serpihan penghapus ini?

Soonyoung menutup kembali kotak kecil itu dan menaruhnya. Pikiran-pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. Apa Jihoon terlalu pelit untuk membeli penghapus baru? Lagipula Soonyoung selalu membelikannya penghapus jika sudah menghabiskan milik Jihoon.

Soonyoung terbangun dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jihoon berdiri dan melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa. Habis melihat setan?"

"Eh tidak. Makanannya sudah jadi?"

"Belum. Sebentar lagi, aku tinggal memanaskan lauknya. Aku mau mengambil gelas"

Jihoon berjalan mengambil gelas mereka di meja dan pergi. Mata Soonyoung tertuju pada sesuatu yang menyembul di balik bantal.

Soonyoung menarik sesuatu tersebut. Buku?

Dan isinya...

.

.

.

Kosong.

Hanya kertas putih.

Aneh. Kalau kosong untuk apa diletakkan seolah disembunyikan?

Tapi ada bekas sobekan di ujung halamannya. Buku ini sepertinya disobek secara terus menerus membuatnya semakin tipis.

Tiba-tiba, Soonyoung teringat. Tempat sampah sebelah lemari Jihoon tadi berisi kertas-kertas yang sudah diremas tak karuan. Kalau bukan karena rasa penasarannya. Soonyoung tak akan mau mengambil satu demi satu kertas di tempat sampah dan membukanya.

Soonyoung membuka salah satu kertas. Hanya tulisan pendek. Berisi satu paragraf.

' **Haruskah kau melakukan itu? Tersenyum padaku dan memelukku dari belakang setiap kita bertemu di sekolah. Kau mau membuatku memakai alat pacu jantung supaya jantungku tetap stabil? Kumohon berhenti memainkan detak jantungku, bisakah? Aku tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi padamu Kwon'**

Kwon? Maksudnya disini Kwon itu Soonyoung? Atau Kwon lain? Kwon Yuri? Setahunya tidak ada nama lain dengan marga Kwon di kelas. Soonyoung mulai membuka kertas lainnya.

' **Hari ini tidak ada yang memanggilku. Karena satu-satunya orang itu sedang pergi. Memperjuangkan mimpinya di tempat lain. Kuharap kau berhasil meraihnya Soonyoung-ah. Setidaknya aku akan bahagia melihatmu'**

Soonyoung tertegun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jadi semua surat pendek ini ditujukan padanya? Dari Jihoon? Oh God! Soonyoung kembali membuka kertas lainnya. Kali ini tulisannya lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

' **Bisakah kau berhenti? Menendang kursiku, atau mendorong sandaran bangkuku. Hanya untuk penghapus itu lagi. Selalu penghapus. Walaupun aku menunjukkan wajah kesal. Aku bahagia ketika wajahmu itu tersenyum polos padaku. Bukan wajah yang biasa kau tunjukkan di depan lainnya.**

 **Wajah polos milik Kwon Soonyoung saat selalu meminjam penghapusku. Aku tidak peduli jika kau menggerusnya hingga kecil. Atau bahkan tidak mengembalikannya. Karena bagiku melihat wajahmu setiap hari sudah cukup.**

 **Hari ini aku kembali pulang dengan salah satu ulahmu lagi. Entah sudah penghapus keberapa yang ini. Tapi seperti biasa aku akan menyimpannya. Mengingatkanku pada kenangan manis kita.**

 **Bisakah aku berharap, Soonyoung-ah? Bisakah aku mengharapkanmu untuk mengobatiku? Sepertinya tidak bisa ya? Kau terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Sudah cukup kulewati hari-hari kemarin dengan cemooh dan ejekan dari yang lain. Kau memang bintang yang sebenarnya dan aku hanya disini melihatmu bersinar**

 **Aku tidak tahu kenapa hari ini aku menulis sangat panjang. Kau mulai berani mengusap rambutku. Mulai berani untuk mempermainkanku dengan memanggilku sayang. Jangan membuatku semakin tinggi lalu membuatku jatuh hingga hancur, Soonyoung-ah. Kumohon.**

 **Jadi untuk sekarang, aku mau kau terus menjadi orang yang selalu menendang kursiku untuk menunjukkan wajah polosmu saat kau meminjam penghapusku. Aku yang akan selalu menyediakan penghapus untukmu. Aku yang akan selalu melihat wajah polosmu.**

 **Kumohon untuk saat ini, sampai aku bisa melepaskanmu suatu hari nanti. Sampai kau bisa berhenti berpura-pura di depanku. Bisakah?'**

Soonyoung terdiam, tangannya meremas ujung kertas itu. Air matanya mengalir. Ia jahat, memainkan perasaan Jihoon selama ini. Jadi, selama ini Jihoon mengira ia berpura-pura di depannya?

Tidak! Ia tidak jahat! Ia menyayangi Jihoon. Ia mencintainya. Andai ia tahu jika Jihoon membalas perasaannya. Ia mungkin sudah menjadikan sahabatnya itu kekasihnya, melewati hari berdua, kencan, bermanja-manja. Tapi Soonyoung tidak tahu. Ia tidak berpura-pura dengan Jihoon. Ia benar mencintainya.

Soonyoung menoleh saat pintu kamar Jihoon dibuka, menampilkan namja mungil, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut muka yang terkejut. Wajahnya mulai berubah merah padam

"Ji-jihoon-ah..."

Jihoon terdiam sebentar, ia beranjak menghampiri Soonyoung, meraih kertas-kertas di tangannya dan merematnya kasar, membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Jihoon menarik tangan Soonyoung keras, tidak cukup kuat karena tenaganya berbeda dengan Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ah"

"Diam. Pulanglah"

Jihoon terus mendorong bahu Soonyoung dan menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar. Tapi namja yang lebih tinggi berbalik dan memeluk Jihoon dengan cepat. Jihoon berusaha berontak. Tapi tangan Soonyoung memeluknya begitu erat.

Soonyoung merasakan tubuh kecil di hadapannya mulai tenang namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa badan Jihoon bergetar hebat.

"Hiks...Kau jahat Soonyoungie... kau sama seperti mereka"

"Ka-kau sama seperti me-mereka...hiks..."

Soonyoung hanya diam ketika suara Jihoon mulai terdengar putus-putus. Namja ini berusaha meredam tangisannya. Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Jihoon.

Dilihatnya wajah Jihoon memerah hebat dengan mata sembab dan bibir yang masih bergetar menahan isakan. Soonyoung memeluknya lagi, menahan kepala Jihoon di dadanya. Sedang tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Jihoon lembut.

"Saranghae, Jihoonie"

Sontak, Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya, ia mendorong keras dada Soonyoung.

"Kumohon... hiks..."

Jihoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur, berusaha menstabilkan deru nafas yang bergantian dengan isakannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Soonyoungie" ucap Jihoon dengan suara serak.

Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon, ia duduk berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon, menarik tangan mungil namja itu. Wajah Jihoon masih sembap dan berantakan.

"Hey..."

"Dengarlah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu aku menabrakmu. Aku menyukai ketika melihat tawa nyaringmu. Aku menyukai senyumanmu. Aku menyukai ketika kau marah padaku. Bahkan aku menyukai ketika kau selalu memukul dahiku"

Jihoon terdiam. Soonyoung meraih tangan Jihoon, menggenggamnya lembut berusaha menenangkan namja itu.

"Aku menyukai—mencintai seorang Lee Jihoon"

"Aku—hmpphh..."

Soonyoung memotong ucapan Jihoon dengan membungkam bibirnya. Mencium bibir lembut Jihoon, tangannya menyentuh pipi Jihoon dan mengusapnya lembut dalam ciuman. Soonyoung mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, merasakan cherry halus milik Jihoon yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Jihoon memukul dada Soonyoung pelan, namja itu belum siap dengan apa-apa. Nafasnya masih tidak stabil karena menangis tadi dan sekarang Soonyoung seenaknya membuatnya menahan nafas karena ciuman ini.

"Haahhhh...hahhh..."

Jihoon terengah. Soonyoung mengelus lembut pipi Jihoon.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasih Kwon Soonyoung. Tidak ada bantahan"

* * *

.

.

.

 **Penghapus**

.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Jihoon berlari kecil ke arah mading sekolah. Dilihatnya beberapa siswa sudah mengerubungi papan nilai yang ditempel hari ini. Ujian kemarin adalah Sastra Korea. Dan itu adalah pelajaran terburuk bagi Soonyoung, namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, dua minggu yang lalu.

Beberapa siswa menyingkir, ada yang memandangnya sirik, ada yang mengacuhkannya, setidaknya tidak ada lagi kata-kata kasar yang didengar Jihoon semenjak Soonyoung mengumumkan bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih dari salah satu pangeran sekolah.

Walaupun cara mengumumkan Soonyoung sangat memalukan dengan merebut megaphone milik guru olahraga mereka saat ujian praktek lari beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan dengan pedenya ia naik ke podium dengan berkata,

'Mulai sekarang Lee Jihoon adalah milik Kwon Soonyoung seorang. Jihoonie yang paling imut, manis, dan lucu itu milik Kwon Soonyoung!'

Dan itu membuat Jihoon harus bersembunyi di UKS sepanjang hari dengan alasan sakit untuk menghindari tatapan teman-temannya. Ugh... mengingat itu membuat Jihoon ingin bersembunyi lagi di UKS.

Jihoon berjinjit saat melihat papan nama yang berada di atas. Namanya tertera di peringkat 13 dari seluruh siswa,

'Tidak buruk. Naik dua peringkat dari sebelumnya'

Matanya menerawang kembali mencari satu nama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kwon Soonyoung? Kekasih tersayangnya itu bahkan tidak pernah masuk 200 besar.

Mata Jihoon menemukan namanya. Tertera di bagian tengah. Dengan angka 137 disampingnya. Raut wajah Jihoon berubah sumringah. Soonyoung harus tahu ini.

Jihoon pergi meninggalkan papan pengumuman. Ia mencari Soonyoung dan menemukan namja itu berada di lorong sendirian. Jihoon berlari kecil, senyum mengembang indah di wajahnya.

Beberapa meter, senyumnya hilang. Raut wajahnya berubah datar kembali. Rasa gengsinya timbul ketika melihat Soonyoung berlari dengan wajah konyol ke arahnya. Jihoon melangkah seperti biasa.

"Hei, hei, hei. Kau sudah lihat hasilnya? Aku peringkat 137, Jihoon-ah! 137! Ini keajaiban!" ucap Soonyoung menguncangkan-guncangkan bahu Jihoon.

"Iya, iya jangan berlebihan"

"Aku mau memberimu hadiah"

Jihoon mengernyit, "Hadiah? Untuk apa? Aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini"

"Anggap saja hadiah telah berhasil membuatku masuk 150 besar bagaimana?"

Jihoon mengangguk, seketika tangannya diraih Soonyoung dan diletakkan sesuatu. Sesuatu berbentuk persegi berwarna putih.

"Penghapus?"

Soonyoung hanya nyengir melihat Jihoon menatapnya bingung.

"Iya, waktu itu penghapus terakhirmu belum kukembalikan jadi sekarang kubelikan yang baru"

Jihoon menyerahkan kembali penghapus itu ke tangan Soonyoung, "Untukmu saja. Aku sudah punya yang baru. Biar kau tidak meminjam punyaku dan menghabiskannya dalam satu hari"

"Justru aku memberikannya padamu supaya aku bisa melakukannya"

"Eh?"

"Supaya setiap waktu aku ada alasan untuk mendorong bangkumu, melihat wajah kesalmu yang lucu, mendengar suaramu, dan mengusap kepalamu. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin kau selalu menjadi seseorang yang menyediakan penghapus untukku kan?"

Fine! Jihoon ingin terbang sekarang. Bisa-bisanya si bodoh ini mengatakannya.

"AW! Jihoonnie kenapa memukulku?!"

Dan Jihoon hanya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kwon Soonyoung yang tengah mengejarnya dengan suara manja dan jangan tanda telapak tangan kemerahan di dahinya bekas tanda cinta dari Lee Jihoon.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong~~~~~~

Lagi suka banget sama couple ini aduhhhh cimit cimit kesayanganku~~~~

Udah itu aja sih, reviewnya dong~~~ *aegyobarengsoonhooncouple*


End file.
